Sweet Day
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime haran lo deseamos todos los Ichihime fans * *... ¡BODA! Pasen a ver su boda y disfruten del regalo de Orihime. Dejen coment pliiis


**Sweet Day**

En una casa a tamaño mediano, casi parecido a una mini mansión, se podía ver que había mucha actividad y conversaciones animadas, ansiosos de que comenzase el motivo de aquella reunión.

En uno de los cuartos, que tenía vista al jardín trasero, donde más se juntaba la gente, se podía ver a una joven que observaba con una amplia sonrisa, en su interior no podía creer que finalmente había llegado la hora, jamás se había imaginado en una situación así, ni mucho menos con _él_ y eso la hacía feliz.

_Inoue Orihime, se iba a casar…con Kurosaki Ichigo._

Lo que siempre quiso y que pensó que nunca se cumpliría.

Aun recordaba aquel día, llevaban saliendo desde los 16 años y nueve años después, hace 6 meses, Ichigo la había invitado a un parque de diversiones, no era romántico como en un restaurante de 5 estrellas, pero nunca le importó, solo quería diversión y la compañía del chico.

_Flash Back_

_Se había fijado que había hablado con el encargado de la noria y luego la vio para decirle que se acercase, que se subirían. Algo confusa, acepto y entraron a uno de las cabinas. Aquel juego no tardo en moverse, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaban en la cima, se detuvo tal de golpe que casi se cae sino fuese porque Ichigo la atrapo._

_-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Se pregunto Inoue, viendo por la ventana._

_-Yo…-La voz del chico le hizo girar la cabeza para verlo-Yo le pedí detenerlo._

_-¿Eh?-Sorprendida-¿Y eso por qué Ichigo-kun?_

_-Orihime…Yo…Quería…-Tomó aire, era más difícil de lo que pensó-Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos adolescentes…Desde lo de Aizen…_

_La joven estaba en silencio para no interrumpirlo, quería saber el motivo de todo esa conversación, el por qué la mención de su raptor de hace ya muchos años._

_-Bueno, yo…-Con timidez, metió su mano al bolsillo y se allí saco una pequeña caja forrada con un pelaje azul, dándose la textura de suavidad._

_-¿Ichigo-kun?-Hablo finalmente y con sorpresa al ver la caja… ¿Acaso…? Imposible._

_-Q-Q-… ¿Quieres…casarte…conmigo?_

_Quedo estática al oír esa pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y las palabras le complicaban por salir por la repentina sorpresa. Siempre soñaba con ese día, creyendo que nunca se cumpliría y ahora, estaban frente a frente, solos en esa pequeña cabina y con la noche como testigo de este acontecimiento._

_Poco a poco, la sorpresa cambio por felicidad y emoción que no se pudo contener y con lágrimas, se le abalanzó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo. Ichigo se sorprendió al principio, pero no tardó en correspondérselo mientras rodeaba su frágil y moldeada cadera._

_-¿Debo tomarlo como un si?-Le pregunto cuando se separaron por falta de aire._

_-Tómatelo por todos los sí que quieras…Te amo, Ichigo-kun…No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para oírlo._

_-Lamento la espera-Sonriéndole levemente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Noooo, ya me puse nerviosa-Dijo posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ese vestido luce fabuloso en ti-Fue lo que oyó.

-Rukia-chan-Exclamo al ver a su amiga-¡Viniste!

-No me perdería este día por nada.

Orihime vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de dos capas, que iniciaban por debajo de los brazos y con dos finas tiras sobre sus hombros, las copas estaban al nivel adecuado para cubrir sus pechos y tenía forma de corazón, era lo suficientemente largo como para que mínimo se vean sus zapatos (Que también eran blancos y de tacón), la segunda capa, parecía una bata cerrada por la forma en como se cruzaban en sus pechos, pero desde la cintura hacía abajo, caía abierta, mostrando la primera capa. Y por último, la cadera era rodeada por un largo lazo de color beige café claro que se ataca a la espalda, dejando caer sus puntas hasta el final de la cola del blanco vestido. En el centro del lazo, había como decoración como una flor de piedras preciosas, y en el centro, otra más grande y oscura.

-No puedo creer que hasta ustedes hayan venido-Comentó la futura esposa.

-Hey, Ichigo se va a casar con una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer…hay que ver el milagro.

Ambas vieron por la ventana a Isshin y Urahara haciendo un escándalo como siempre, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta y Matsumoto (Quien se obligo a su capitán a ayudar también XD) organizaban los últimos detalles. Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake y todos los demás de Seireitei estaban hablando animados en su propio grupo. También se podía ver a Renji y a Ishida discutiendo como siempre y… ¡Al capitán Kenpachi usando traje de gala! Aunque la chaqueta estaba desabrochada, como también la blusa que lo tenía fuera del pantalón y la pequeña Yachiru, quien no paraba de molestar a Ikkaku, vestía uno de esos vestidos de muchos volados, ideales para las niñas y blanco.

-Arigatou Rukia-chan por haberme ayudado a elegir el vestido que eh estado tan ocupada… ¿Crees que le guste?

-Puedes usar trapos y aún así, para él te ves sexy.

-No lo digas de esa forma-Avergonzándose.

-¿Lista?-Ampliando su sonrisa.

-H-hai-Asintiendo apenada. Lanzó un largo suspiro y siguió a la joven.

Caminaron por la casa, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a las puertas que las llevarían al jardín, allí ya estaba Isshin esperando. Rukia se despidió y salio al jardín, de seguro para sentarse en su lugar. Los nervios volvieron a la chica y su suegro lo notó cuando se le cayó el ramo.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-Le alentaba mientras se agachaba y recogía el ramo.

-Gomen ne Isshin-san, son los nervios.

-Te entiendo, Masaki y yo anduvimos más nerviosos que tú en nuestra boda, aunque ella lo disimulo muy bien-Devolviéndole el ramo-Mi hijo es un verdadero idiota, así que…cuídamelo bien Orihime-Sonriéndole levemente.

-Hai, haré mi mayor esfuerzo-Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La joven rodeo el brazo izquierdo de su suegro (Debo admitir que eso suena bien XD) y las puertas no tardaron en abrirse. La luz la cegó un poco y luego vio a sus amigos sentados, con sus rostros girando hacía donde ella estaba. Al otro extremo estaba el cura y a su lado izquierdo estaba la persona con la cual se uniría por el resto de su vida. Ichigo, usando un traje de novio de color negro, una corbata del mismo color y una camisa azul claro. Estaba ahí de pie, sonriendo levemente e impaciente de que sus manos y vidas se juntasen.

-Aquí tienes Ichigo-Dijo Isshin ofreciéndole la mano de Orihime-Espero que me den muchos nietos, ¿Oyeron? Quiero ser un abuelo feliz.

-Cállate viejo-Dijo algo molesto mientras tomaba la mano de Orihime.

-Esperaba este día-Le dijo Orihime sonriendo.

-Luces preciosa-Le susurro el muchachos para que solo ella oyese.

-Hijos, estamos….-Hagamos un favor a la humanidad y omitamos-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Aceptas a Inoue Orihime en…bla bla bla?

-Acepto-Fue la directa respuesta del chico y la joven no pudo evitar agachar su cabeza sonrojada.

-Inoue Orihime, ¿Aceptas bla bla bla?

-Y-Yo…Y-yo…A-A-A-…Acepto-Más nerviosa que nunca.

-Por favor, póngase los anillos que los mantendrán unidos-Sado y Tatsuki se acercaron a los novios con unos anillos sobre un pequeño cojín afelpado. Ichigo le colocó con sutileza el anillo en el dedo de Orihime, quien le temblaba la mano por los nervios que se le cayó un par de veces.

-Gomen-Colocándoselo finalmente.

-Tranquila-Acariciándole los cabellos.

-Ahora, por el poder que se me concede, los declaro marido y mujer.

Ichigo rodeo la cintura de la chica y Orihime el cuello del chico y finalmente unieron sus labios, declarando finalmente que estaban casados. Se besaban mientras los invitados aplaudían y tiraban pétalos de rosas.

Allí mismo en el jardín, se llevo a cabo la fiesta de boda, Orihime ya había lanzado el ramo y fue Rukia quien lo atrapó, cosa que hizo sonrojarse tanto ella como a Renji, peor Byakuya miro eso con mala cara. Estaban por cortar el pastel cuando Orihime quiso hablar.

-Doy las gracias por venir, pero más te doy las gracias Ichigo por haberme aceptado-Sonríe-Y hay algo que quiero decirte…es tu regalo de bodas.

-Se lo va a decir-Dijeron Matsumoto y Hinamori emocionadas como Rukia.

-Ichigo, yo…-Toma sus manos-Estoy embarazada-Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El ahora esposo y futuro padre quedo paralizado de la sorpresa mientras los espectadores aplaudieron emocionados y sin parar de felicitar (Shunsui lo celebro alzando la copa). Al ver que no decía nada, Rukia y Renji le lanzaron una piedra, provocando que el chico cayese al suelo.

-¡Cabrones, ¿Por qué hicieron eso?!

-¡Porque no decías nada, idiota! ¡Dile algo!-Le gritaron.

-¡Voy a ser abuelo!-Lloriqueaba Isshin realmente feliz-¡Ohh Masaki, vamos a ser abuelos, nuestro hijo finalmente es un hombre!

-¡Vamos a ser tías!-Decían Karin y Yuzu.

-Malditos-Murmuro el pelinaranja para luego suspirar-Orihime.

-¿H-Hai?-Estaba preocupada de que no le gustase la noticia.

-Arigatou, me has hecho feliz-Besándole la mejilla-¿Cortemos el pastel?

-¡Hai!-Sonriendo ampliamente y con el color cereza en su rostro.


End file.
